


简单交易

by hashou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashou/pseuds/hashou
Summary: 麻烦总是会找上哈利，这一次，他分化成了霍格沃茨唯一的欧米伽，而作为阿尔法，德拉科·马尔福采取了一些行动，一切都由此展开。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景为五年级

哈利觉得自己在燃烧。

 

这本该只是另一个让人焦虑的普通的夜晚，铁了心不和他说话的西蒙在全部放下的床幔中，迪安和纳威从各自的床上伸出头来低声说话，级长罗恩还没有回来。几分钟前哈利仍在咒骂伤疤处轻微烧灼的疼痛，但是下一刻就好像一把更加剧烈的火焰凭空出现在体内，那种灼热给了他晚餐时喝进肚子里的不是甜腻南瓜汁而是柴油的错觉，仿佛液体摩擦过他的喉咙一路滑进胃袋，在那里遇到火花骤然起火，紧接着有一股气味爆炸开来，使他的大脑嗡嗡作响。

 

纳威越过迪安看向皱着脸开始猛烈颤抖的哈利，圆脸男孩吸了吸鼻子瞬间变了脸：“梅林啊！”，他整个人向后翻倒差一点儿摔下床，西莫因此发出了几声微弱的鼻音，而迪安则是疑惑地回头，对哈利痛苦的状态露出几分担心的神色：“哈利，你怎么了？”

 

哈利蜷缩在床上并未回答这个问题，右手下了狠劲儿掐着自己的左胳膊，他的大脑一片空白，却在瞥见纳威迪安靠近的身影时做出了反应——男孩竭尽全力翻身下床，冲着门跑去。

 

“哈利！”他听到身后纳威担忧的声音。

 

甩开门把一切丢在身后，哈利期望连那股莫名其妙的气味一起甩开，可任凭他风一般地穿过公共休息室跑到无人的走廊那种味道都没有消散。头重脚轻，左右摇晃，并不难预料他走不了几步就会跌倒，胖夫人被他打扰了睡眠却依旧好心地指出了这一点。

 

“你看起来糟透了，孩子。”

 

不过哈利可没有心情也没有余裕的清醒去回应画像的好心，他咬紧牙关努力让自己别从变动的楼梯上摔下去，火舌还在舔舐哈利的脊梁，男孩只摇晃了几步，就重重地摔倒在走廊冰冷的地面，但来自外部的撞击比不上身体内部的那股难以言喻却蔓延了四肢百骸的苦楚，哈利将膝盖缩到胸前，难以遏制的泪水充溢眼眶，他知道自己得去校医院，但他现在连坐起身的力气都没有。浓烈的气味在谋杀他的嗅觉，体内的火焰在燃烧膨胀，从未有过的恐惧像蛛网网住了哈利，他感觉死亡近在咫尺。

 

“嘿！你这是——荧光闪烁！”

 

哈利的视野被迸发出的光芒照亮了，他粗重的喘息着，蜷起手指想要支撑自己起身，然而有一双手粗暴地扯拽住那并不整洁的衣领，将哈利软趴趴的身体轻易地提了起来。他还来不及为对方的动作感到恼火或发表评价，因为靠近的魔杖所带来的光亮让哈利瞬间辨认出了近在咫尺的这张脸。

 

……德拉科·马尔福。

 

他屏住呼吸，对方浅色的眼睛转来转去，明显是在打量自己，哈利抬手，颤抖无力的右手刚刚举至马尔福的视线就被那位斯莱特林一把攥住拉下。

 

“波特。”马尔福的语气玩味地叫他的名字，“并不出乎意料，不是吗？”

 

哈利迷茫且愤怒地瞪着那个金发滚蛋，试着扭动被捉住的右手，只是挣扎过于微弱，擒握着他的手掌甚至都没有再次用力：“……放开！”

 

他终于找回了自己的声音，惊诧于其中的嘶哑和疲惫，哈利忽然发现自己的疼痛瞬间消失了，可双腿却止不住地抖动着，这让他整个人不自觉地靠向马尔福的身体，想要寻求支撑。然而马尔福，那个显然不怀好意的斯莱特林默许了哈利的接近，他甚至敞开双臂，轻易地接住了哈利滑向他的身体，顺势让哈利下滑的膝盖跪到地面，上身坐到已然失去知觉的双腿和脚踝处。哈利嘶声骂了一句，闻到一股浓烈又刺鼻的气息，他本来想嘲笑一下对方糟糕的香水品味，可耳边温热的气息晕开皮肤，让哈利不禁颤抖。

 

“你的身体不是这样说的，波特，它渴求我的接近……你感觉到了吗？”马尔福拉着长音说。

 

哈利因为对方发出每一个字节的同时喷洒在自己耳侧的温热呼吸闭上了眼，根本控制不住自己的战栗，同时奇怪的声音从自己的嘴里逸出，他从未听过自己发出过这样的动静，显然这也同样困扰了马尔福，金发男孩因此双眼眯细，浅吸一口气，猛地挺身——

 

然后世界变得奇怪了。

 

哈利仰着头允许另一位男孩的吻从耳垂滑落至脖颈，对方的舌头挑逗地滑动，吮啄起哈利的皮肤在齿间轻咬，又用舌头顶出双唇。马尔福的双手紧抓着哈利的肩膀，动作用力地贴近黑发男孩索取，毫不在意意识混乱的格兰芬多因此发出的痛苦的呻吟，他迅速地吻过许多地方，带着暧昧的水声唤起甜美的回应，从脖颈至乱遭敞开的衣领下的锁骨。哈利麻木无力的双手扯住了马尔福长袍的袖角，他感到自己应该推开半压在自己身上肆意侵略的人，但一种奇怪的感觉从他的脑子里攀爬而出，支配了他的行动，像是一种本能，哈利喜欢现在他们所做的事。

 

事实上他想要更多。

 

所以他带着笼罩着薄雾般泪水的绿眼睛在马尔福离开自己的身体喘息的时候乞求地盯住对方，他不想开口，只是用牙齿轻咬刚被舌头舔过的下唇，他闻得到奇怪的气味又浓烈了，哈利不安分地扭动身体，在马尔福重新扑回自己身上之后露出满意的微笑。承重另一个男孩的重量让哈利整个人大幅度后仰，最终重新倒在地面上，这回他彻底感受不到疼痛了，他的四肢在逐渐缓转，力气渐然回归，他的双手攀上马尔福的后背，揪住长袍，在自己的衣服扯开的瞬间，哈利脑袋里奇怪的想法叽喳作响。

 

 

马尔福真的很擅长接吻，这是哈利仅有的几个感想之一，他的手指很灵巧，力气也很大，哈利想，一直被马尔福攥在手中的魔杖骨碌滚落，荧光闪烁刺眼的一瞬，哈利听到了一个熟悉的声音。

 

 

“……你们在做什么？！”

 

那声音高透清亮，最后几个音节则带着严肃与愠怒，语气是命令的，马尔福的动作因此而停，这让哈利发出了几声不满的哽咽，他感到自己的手被甩开，一个人影飞速地扑了过来，今晚第二根闪耀着荧光闪烁的魔杖下是他最好的朋友带着焦虑神色的脸，紧接着女巫的五官因为担心与愤怒扭曲了。

 

“哈利？！”赫敏紧紧地抓住哈利的胳膊，哈利闻到她的身上充斥着葡萄的味道。

 

“嗨，赫敏。”哈利咧开嘴笑了，“你闻起来像葡萄。”

 

“噢，天啊，我的天，哈利你是……”

 

赫敏手足无措地想要扶起哈利，可后者沉重的身体一动不动，只是躺在地上神情恍惚，她胡乱将垂至眼前的头发扯开，转过身对马尔福怒吼：“你这个卑鄙下流的混蛋！你对哈利做了什么！”

 

哈利想要拉住赫敏颤抖的身体，他知道赫敏又在为他生气，这学期已经有好几次，哈利想宽慰他的好朋友，但在他用手肘支起身体的瞬间，好像有谁将荧光闪烁全部熄灭了，哈利陷入了黑暗之中。

 

 

*

 

 

哈利·波特是个欧米伽。

 

德拉科几乎是在看到那个男孩蜷缩在地上的瞬间就知道对方是一个欧米伽的，他闻得到那气味，像是清新又定神的百合花香，德拉科按耐不住的本能让他迅速接近对方，在看清那张熟悉的脸后，他得出了一条令人兴奋的信息。

 

哈利·波特是个欧米伽。

 

巫师界只有很少的一群人能分化出属性，在他分化为阿尔法之后，他的父亲曾经握着他的手语重心长地诉说了一夜关于阿尔法，贝塔和欧米伽的历史，那些早被人类脱离的兽性如何携带着力量再次回归的理论像是未被彼得翁童话集记载的故事，德拉科捕捉到了重点：欧米伽非常少见，在近代巫师界与灭绝的巨人无异。

 

他知道几乎所有的阿尔法都放弃了寻找一位欧米伽相伴余生的打算，这种属性本应给他们带来完美的伴侣和强大的魔法契约，可惜到现在似乎只留下了一些蛮力，而后者显而易见的在巫师世界里毫无用处。

 

阿尔法生来支配，欧米伽生来服从。服从，昨晚他已经从波特身上充分地尝到了这种特质的美味。那些肌肤相亲的细节依旧让他兴奋，德拉科从斯莱特林长桌上抬起头望向属于他五年来一直极端厌恶的学院的桌子，精准地将目光定位在那耸拉着肩膀的黑发男孩身上，坐在波特对面的格兰杰敏锐地察觉到了他的凝视，女巫脸上的笑容瞬间消失，狠厉地回瞪德拉科，将一个馅饼飞快地夹到波特的盘子里，张嘴说了些什么。

 

德拉科感到了愤怒，格兰杰无疑是一位阿尔法，并且如果她想的话随时都可以标记波特，事实上他今天从波特走进大厅的那刻开始就没有闻到欧米伽独特的清香气息，或许昨晚格兰杰在医疗翼给波特用了抑制剂，虽然这个理由可能性很大，但依旧让德拉科怒不可遏。

 

“波特是个欧米伽。”

 

潘西的声音因为嫉妒而扭曲，她尖锐地笑了几声，扎比尼明显地翻了个白眼。德拉科努力作出惊讶的表情：“什么？你怎么知道的？”

 

“昨晚那个泥巴种和波特去了校医院，麦克米兰也在那儿。”潘西殷切地回答德拉科的问题，“所以，现在全校都知道了。”

 

“他可能是全校唯一的一位欧米伽。”扎比尼饶有兴趣地看着德拉科，“这么多年的谜题终于解开了，是不是？你总喜欢跟在波特后头跑的原因。”

 

潘西从喉咙处发出了一声怒吼，但德拉科并没有因此回头看她，而是意味深长地眯眼看布雷斯：“你觉得我想要波特？”

 

“阿尔法总是想要欧米伽的。”布雷斯没有正面回答，肤色较深的男孩明智地咧嘴笑了，试图表示自己并不想多管闲事。他对着德拉科眨了下眼，眼神里都是“我会体贴地保守秘密”的讯息。

 

“德拉科才不想要波特，是不是？德拉科？”潘西抓住了德拉科的衣袖，显然陷入了假想的焦虑之中，她的手指攥得紧紧地，泫然欲泣的脸凑近了德拉科，为男孩的沉默而不安地再次询问，“是吗？是这样吗？”

 

德拉科猛然甩开潘西的手，厌恶地看向皱起的衣料，用漫不经心的语调开口：“废话，潘西，我当然不想要他。”

 

这并不全是个谎言。

 

他是阿尔法，他有能力让波特屈服，所谓的阿尔法与欧米伽之间会产生的浪漫故事依旧与他无缘，但他能够肆意占有欧米伽，后者将对他的一切都无条件服从。一个完全顺服马尔福的波特，听起来就是美妙的，德拉科简直迫不及待了。

 

波特的身体缩在格兰芬多的长桌前，很多人看向他，和自己的好友耳语着什么，这本是这学期依然见怪不怪的景象，却因为男孩新添的特殊属性有了变本加厉的势头，德拉科早就吃完了早餐，但他选择坐在那儿观察波特，听着耳边各个学院绯红色的流言蜚语，因为韦斯莱怒视其他人迎上来的探究神色而发笑。终于，波特腾地站起身跑出了大厅，韦斯莱和格兰杰也立刻追了出去，所有人的目光都追随着他们。

 

“万众瞩目。”潘西发表评价，“波特得偿所愿了。”

 

斯莱特林长桌因为这句话哄笑，德拉科眨了眨眼，忽然觉得盘子里剩下的蜜糖布丁让人烦躁。他也起身迈开步子，几步便再也听不到潘西的声音了。

 

 

*

 

 

哈利靠在墙边平复着急促的呼吸，耳边能听到身后属于罗恩和赫敏的脚步声，事实上，他早在“听到”之前就闻见了属于赫敏的气味，这一点更加让哈利烦躁，因为那提醒了他一个绝对的不可忽略的事实。

 

欧米伽。

 

老天大概真的恨他，哈利攥紧拳头，葡萄的味道袭来，赫敏在他身后有些距离停住了脚步，聪明的女巫知道自己的身份给哈利带来的影响，而罗恩——一位贝塔——则大步向前，使劲地拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

 

“伙计，别这样。”罗恩试图让语气轻松一些，“最起码乌姆里奇不会再那么地难为你了。”

 

哈利皱眉：“为什么？”

 

“因为阿尔法的本能会驱使他们关照欧米伽，保护而不是伤害。”赫敏在罗恩开口之前解释说，她担心地注视着哈利，“罗恩是对的，我猜她可能会避开你……虐待欧米伽没什么好处，即使是对乌姆里奇来说。”

 

“好吧，这的确是个安慰。”他说，身体整个靠在墙壁上叹着气仰起头，“但也仅此而已了。”

 

邓布利多依旧和他保持距离，连他分化成了欧米伽这样的事实都没有促使老人现身，其他人分给他的注意力更多了，尽管他时时刻刻都是与众不同的焦点，只是这一次，哈利需要承受更为复杂的目光。

 

所有的一切都是一团糟。

 

“有些事你必须要知道。”赫敏小心翼翼地抿唇，对待他的态度就好像在面对着炸尾螺，“哈利，求你了，听我说。”

 

哈利烦躁地捋了下头发：“好的，好的。”

 

“你必须小心——加倍的小心。”赫敏似乎是在努力控制着自己不要向前移动，“你是整个霍格沃茨里唯一的欧米伽，阿尔法们都在盯着你——”

 

“不要忘记贝塔，其实也好不到哪里去。”罗恩用食指搓了搓鼻子，“恕我直言，哈利，你闻起来真的很好。”

 

“谢了，罗恩。”他只能讽刺地回应。

 

“我们是认真的，哈利。”赫敏终于忍不住了，侵入私人领地的味道让哈利不禁打了个颤，女孩几乎是跳着后退，“噢，对不起，对不起。”

 

“没事。”哈利连忙打断女巫不停歇的道歉，“赫敏，真的，你的气味没有那么地难以忍受。”

 

“我很怀疑这一点。”

 

强烈到令人难以忽视的气味充斥了哈利的鼻子，尽管他分辨不出这种味道，不过也无需分辨，他知道自己讨厌它，这便就足够了。

 

德拉科·马尔福走了过来，脸上带着难以捉摸的笑容。

 

“马尔福。”罗恩嘶声瞪视着对方，“滚开。”

 

“如果我是你的话，我就不会这么和一个阿尔法说话。”马尔福得意洋洋地挺起胸膛，他嗤了一声，“一个贝塔。”

 

罗恩涨红了脸，但在他能反驳之前，赫敏先开口了：“你想要什么？”她大跨步地上前，整个人辐射出了迄今为止最浓厚的味道，两种气味在空气中碰撞着，这让哈利微小地抖了抖，但他很快地掩饰了起来，将身体重心完全地交付给紧贴着墙壁的后背。

 

“放轻松，格兰杰。”马尔福幽幽地开口，“我只是来给波特提供交易的机会。”

 

“交易？”赫敏疑惑地蹙眉，但她很快地明白了过来，语气坚决又冰冷，“不行！”

 

“你不是波特，格兰杰。”马尔福的语气也变得严厉起来，他压低了声音，略微倾身威胁地皱起鼻子，“阿尔法的身份让你觉得自己高贵了吗？嗯？可惜这只会让你身上的臭味更加明显，泥巴种。”

 

“不许你这么叫她！”罗恩几乎是狂吼着拔出了魔杖，尖端正对着马尔福的鼻子，哈利也想动作，可他的四肢瘫软了，欧米伽的本能在召唤他——

 

赫敏头也不回地抬起手示意罗恩：“别冲动，罗恩，我们是级长，记得走廊内禁止使用魔法。”

 

“倒不如不用魔法来较量一番？韦斯莱，你行吗？”马尔福嘲笑地看向罗恩。

 

“我看你真的是很想念我的拳头，马尔福。”

 

“那不会再发生了。”斯莱特林从喉咙处发出怒吼。

 

“我不敢保证。”赫敏慢慢后退了一步，正挡在了哈利的身前，“如果你再接近哈利的话，懂吗？”

 

马尔福沉默了太长的时间，金发男孩只是停在原地，燃烧着怒火的眼眸紧盯着赫敏，最后移向哈利。后者小幅度地吞咽，他不得不屏住呼吸，因为两个阿尔法的针锋相对，他的大腿在他的极力控制下仍有微小的抖动，哈利不知道自己看上去是个什么样子，但他肯定是非常的不格兰芬多，就这样被朋友护在身后，身体颤抖地依靠着寒冷的石头，整个人连一句话都说不出来。

 

“好吧。”马尔福最终拖着长音开口，“不过记住我的话，你会来求我的，波特。”

 

长袍的一角旋过空气带走了所有的气息，赫敏舒了口气。

 

哈利贴着墙慢慢滑落。

 

“该死的。”他抬起双手，眼前的肢体明明属于自己却那么陌生，它们不停地抖，哪怕面对着伏地魔的时候也没有感觉如此的无力过。

 

“哈利，我很抱歉。”赫敏的手轻轻地搭在哈利的肩膀上，女孩蹲了下来，“我必须这样，不然马尔福不会离开的。”

 

“他到底想要干什么？什么交易？”罗恩尖着满是怒气的声音。

 

“所谓的交易，马尔福只不过是想占便宜罢了。我不会让他得逞的。”

 

哈利应声抬头。

 

“交易？”他疑惑地看了看罗恩，又转过头看赫敏，两者严肃的表情都让他感到胃部在下沉，“什么意思？”

 

“马尔福想要标记你，哈利。”赫敏摇着头，“他是个阿尔法，如果他对你宣誓了主权，那么其他阿尔法就不能靠近你，否则就是对他的挑战。而且那种阿尔法气息也会让人望而却步。”

 

“简而言之就是他想把你变得和他一样臭烘烘，伙计。”罗恩咂嘴。

 

只是现在还不是为罗恩的幽默发笑的时候，尽管昨晚赫敏简单地和他解释过这几种性别以及标记之类的行为，哈利眉头间的纹路还是加深了：“马尔福到底在想什么？我怎么可能——我是说，我又不是没有选择。”

 

赫敏抿紧了唇，没有回答，扶着哈利慢慢站起身，然后又连忙后退，罗恩接过搂住哈利的肩膀，这让哈利觉得自己像是个废人。他们缓慢地向教室移动。


	2. Chapter 2

“格兰芬多扣五分。”斯内普站在哈利的正对面，只有眼睛猛地下瞥，哈利为这种明显的鄙视姿态而感到愤怒，那恼人的声音拖长了讽刺道，“——为波特的懒惰。”

 

他注视着漆黑的身影离开，并未闻到一丝一毫的气味，斯内普居然不是个阿尔法，哈利不知道该高兴还是失落，看来对方还是可以继续针对自己的小游戏。

 

而赫敏等到魔药教授走远之后才满脸歉意地抬起头：“对不起，哈利……”

 

他只能摇头，哈利不能因为朋友对自己的关心而去责怪对方，更何况他知道赫敏的阿尔法本性更是给她添了一把火，褐发女巫从走进教室那一刻便绷紧了身体警惕地环视，把罗恩推给了纳威作伴，自己则是拉着哈利坐到了教室的角落，并承包了所有魔药的选材工作——而原因哈利一清二楚，在必经之路上聚集着几个斯莱特林的阿尔法，当然马尔福也在其中。

 

“没有责怪的意思，赫敏，但我想自己做些什么，我是欧米伽，不是个需要妈咪的婴儿。”哈利努力不把自己的烦躁表现出来，但那显然失败了，他的反馈在赫敏再次抿紧的嘴唇中，只是哈利也不想再解释些什么，他们沉默着继续这节魔药课。坩埚中翻腾的气味夹杂着葡萄的清香漂浮在哈利周围，可他还能闻到属于马尔福的味道。

 

奇怪的是他无法准确地给马尔福的味道打上标签，那似乎超出了他认知的种类，却又让他有着模模糊糊的熟悉感。

 

哈利透过蒸汽看向斯莱特林的方向，意外地发现那位阿尔法也在回头看他，目光交汇的瞬间哈利屏住了呼吸，接着像是被什么具象化的东西烫伤一般移开了眼睛。

 

他的欧米伽气息霎时膨胀，赫敏飞速回头，哈利还感到了几个从不同方向而来的视线。

 

好在赫敏什么也没有说。直到下课罗恩赶过来拉着二人第一时间跑出教室，在他们奔跑的间隙喘息着说：“梅林——哈啊，怎么了哈利？我都闻到你的味道了！”

 

“分化初期的不稳定性。”赫敏尝试着解释，“我在书上读到过。”

 

“可能吧。”哈利心不在焉地回应，他正努力地把马尔福那双眼睛的残影从眼前擦除。哈利并不想把彼时只是片刻间便占据了他的大脑的想法告诉他的朋友们，欧米伽的本能所叫嚣的一切在他看来都是软弱的表现，由于目前赫敏和罗恩已经像对待瓷娃娃一样对待他了，哈利不想让情况变得更糟。

 

只是他没想到下一节课会比魔药课还折磨。

 

格拉普兰教授并无恶意，但也的确给哈利造成了困扰。女教授几乎是双眼放光地拉过哈利，然后上下端量着说：“欧米伽，欧米伽……梅林知道你是多么的珍贵，我从没亲眼见过活着的欧米伽。”

 

哈利为她的语气而浑身难受，这和德思礼一家在自己面前视他若无物般谈论关于他的事一样，格拉普兰教授好似只是在感叹教科书中的稀有物种，而忽略了哈利正活生生地站在她面前的这一事实。

 

于是课程从伏地蝠的一百种驱除方法变更成了欧米伽观摩学习，哈利只能尴尬地站在所有人的面前，他感觉自己正在被那些注视做成标本。

 

“我们都知道巫师除了男女之外还有三种性别，一般未成年巫师会在15岁时分化，进而进化成这三种性别其中的一个，阿尔法会获得力量与支配能力，而欧米伽的嗅觉会变得敏锐，且本能地服从阿尔法，贝塔则取其中，是两者的平衡——”

 

“换句话说就是什么用也没有。”马尔福用响亮的嘲讽打断了格拉普兰教授，罗恩瞪了对方一眼。

 

“——这很神奇，支配与服从被本能化，阿尔法和欧米伽毫无意义地是最佳结合配对，很多学者都认为这种结合会带来强大的魔法契约，但缺乏事实依据。”格拉普兰没有理会斯莱特林的无礼发言，她继续说，“欧米伽由于生殖能力而一直被多方势力争夺，事实上并不只是阿尔法，狼人也可以与欧米伽结合，我们认为这也加速了欧米伽性别的灭绝，物竞天择，巫师的魔法力量在保护着他们，促使潜在的欧米伽分化成贝塔，或者直接抹杀分化的可能。”

 

“就是说波特，你能生孩子！”潘西尖锐的叫声引起一阵哄然大笑，马尔福也翘起了一边的嘴角，哈利知道自己肯定涨红了脸，但比他反应更快的是赫敏，女巫冲着潘西吼了回去：“闭嘴！”

 

“我们不知道的太多了。”女教授有些兴奋的搓手，“这是个好机会，波特，让我们来找个阿尔法来配合你展示一下……”

 

赫敏的抗议被人群里的自告奋勇声淹没，哈利因为突然爆发的气息而后退了几步，汗毛直立。他的本能在警铃大作，有个细小的，似是近在耳畔又好像极其遥远的声音在告诉他应该制止教授的行为，不应该再配合下去。可另一个幽幽响起的声音更为坚定，它在鼓励哈利，告诉他你不能在这些阿尔法面前示弱。

 

最终是后者占了上风，尤其是哈利知道马尔福正盯着自己，尽管他并没有看向对方那边。

 

“教授。”马尔福用漫不经心的语气说，“我想我能帮您这个忙。”

 

哈利攥紧拳头，深吸了一口气。

 

 

“那就马尔福先生，请吧。”

 

金发斯莱特林懒洋洋地踱步到哈利面前，后者这才抬起头，略高的男孩冲他得意地笑，明显很满意哈利在他的气味的包裹中微微发颤的样子。

 

哈利花了一会儿才将自己从片刻的眩晕状态中拉出，将将听到格拉普兰教授愠怒地呵斥赫敏的尾音，女孩依旧不服气地想要反驳：“可是教授——”

 

“我知道自己在做什么，格兰杰小姐。”格拉普兰教授不耐烦地打断了赫敏，“好了，现在，波特先生，你能准确地描述一下马尔福先生的气味吗？”

 

不知怎的，哈利觉得这句话很暧昧，他努力让自己不要在意人群中传来的调笑的口哨声以及马尔福投来的眼神，清空了大脑里纷乱的思绪，他缓慢地吸了口气，在那瞬间闭上了眼睛。

 

令哈利惊讶的是放空自己居然能这么地容易，黑暗中听觉世界也逐渐遥远，哈利抽动鼻子，他已然熟悉这种味道了，但记忆中依旧没有可供选择的对照来让他形容，是什么呢……他抓住了掠过的思索的一角。

 

“火焰与焦土……轻微还有些苦涩的感觉，像是以最快的速度骑着扫帚飞行时凌冽的风的味道，真奇怪，我居然觉得风有味道……”哈利试探着回答，声音逐渐微弱，视觉和听觉同时回归，他睁开眼，映入眼帘的马尔福的表情难以解读。

 

但格拉普兰教授很满意这个答案：“你当然会了，欧米伽的嗅觉会变得敏锐，你会慢慢发现万物都有味道。”

 

哈利木然地点了点头。

 

“现在，马尔福先生，轮到你了。”

 

金发男孩并没有像哈利那样闭上眼，相反的是目不转睛地看着哈利，只在瞬间便说出了答案：“百合。”阿尔法歪了下头，接下来用只有哈利能听到的声音说，“我喜欢。”

 

他在赫敏疑惑的眼神下僵住了身体。火焰燃烧，焦土飞扬，疾风缠绕。

 

*

 

“那个女人到底在想什么？！”罗恩的双手摊开挥动，“梅林，没想到我也会说这种话，但我宁愿让海格指挥我们去喂炸尾螺！”

 

“也不是完全没有好处。”赫敏中肯地评价，“如果我们要写一篇关于欧米伽的论文，那我就有理由去禁书区借更多的这方面的书来研究了，毕竟现在我们对欧米伽了解的还太少。”

 

在赫敏和罗恩的交谈中哈利一直沉默，他不能停止回想马尔福的那句话以至于没有发现二人已经停住了脚步，赫敏一把拉住了还在埋头前进的哈利，后者猛地从自己的思绪中惊醒，带着恍然的表情抬起了头：“怎么了？”

 

“哈利。”赫敏不敢触碰他太久，她放下了手臂，适当地走开一步，“不管你对马尔福有什么样的感觉，不要信。”

 

“什么？我没——”

 

“那最好。”赫敏很少这样打断他，她摇晃着脑袋，“但我必须要提醒你，欧米伽在面对阿尔法时很容易被荷尔蒙支配，你所感受到的只是一种原始的冲动，不是你真实的内心。”

 

“我说了我没有。”哈利不耐烦的完整地说出了这句话。

 

“好了，赫敏，哈利才不会对马尔福有什么感觉呢，你想多了。”罗恩化解般开口，上前揽过了哈利的肩膀，“不如我们去飞一会儿吧，放松一下。”

 

“……不了，罗恩。”他叹着气拒绝，“我有点累。”

 

“也好，那我们送你回寝室。”

 

“不，不，你们听我说。”哈利挣脱了罗恩的胳膊后退，两个人同时转过身看他，“我只是想一个人待一会儿，懂吗，让我一个人待一会儿。”

 

他知道自己这种行为很不好，可任性的念头瞬间掌控了他的身体，哈利低下头转身离开，将好友和他们关切的声音甩在了身后。他并不知道自己能去哪儿，一路上躲避着零星的学生，幸运的是目前为止他没有闻到属于阿尔法的味道，等到哈利反应过来的时候，他发现自己正站在桃金娘的地盘。

 

哈利几步走到了洗手台前，紧盯着肮脏的镜子反映出的面容，渐渐的，他觉得那里的脸很陌生。就好像……就好像自己住在别人的躯壳内。

 

“我是谁？”他用微弱的声音问，和滴落的水声一起回荡在空旷的空间里。

 

如果哭出来就太没出息了，但哈利的确想哭，他从来没有像此刻这样觉得如此孤独。被魔法部诋毁也好，被人们误解也罢，他好歹还有罗恩和赫敏，可是现在他被无法逃避的自然力量从朋友身边隔绝开来，这种心情并不是他发现好友们都是级长这种事所带来的感受能比的。哈利无处发泄，他能和谁倾诉呢……？

 

一个名字突然闪现。是的，小天狼星。抚慰感随之而来，哈利轻叹，他还有他的教父。

 

只是这种感觉并没有持续太久，突如其来的几股味道使得哈利不禁打了个寒颤，他无暇分辨或是思考太多，本能地转过身来，三个高大的身影停驻在一米开外的位置，哈利并不陌生他们的脸，却也叫不出他们的名字，不过这些与他们的身份相比也不重要了——三个阿尔法。哈利的心提到了嗓子眼。

 

“你好，欧米伽。”其中一位粽发说。

 

“哦，好的，现在你们都开始这么称呼我了？不再是撒谎的男孩了？”哈利嘲讽地开口，小心地以微小的幅度向后挪动。

 

“与你的身份相比，那些又算得了什么呢？”在粽发男孩左侧的人轻笑着，他的身材中等，比一旁的人都要矮一些，黑色额发下的眉毛竖起，暧昧不清的眼神锁定了哈利。

 

“那还真是感谢你们的宽宏大量。”哈利嘶声，“现在，如果你们不介意的话，我想一个人待一会儿。”

 

“不知好歹的家伙。”最后那人开口了，他的声音和他的外表一样粗犷，头顶翘起的几绺红色的头发因为他的动作而抖动了几下，“你应该跪下来感谢阿尔法的陪伴。”

 

“我很确定我不需要。”哈利绷紧了下巴，“给我离开，马上。”

 

三个人几乎是同时大笑，粽发男孩最先停了下来，向前迈了一步：“你以为你能命令我们吗？就凭你？一个欧米伽？”

 

哈利想知道为什么他们总是要把阿尔法和欧米伽挂在嘴边，看起来自大又可笑，他抽出了魔杖横在胸前：“离、开。”他一字一句，“要么你们自己走，要么我来帮你们迈开脚步。”

 

他的心在猛烈地敲打着胸膛，其实并不如表现出来的那样有底气，哈利还记得曾经同时有两个阿尔法在场时自己的痛苦感受以及动弹不得的反应，但此时也别无他法。

 

“真可怕。”黑头发的男孩摇头晃脑地讽刺，“我都要尿裤子了。”

 

一阵尖锐的笑，哈利皱起眉愤怒地吼道：“我说了快滚开！”

 

而后是突然爆炸的气息，哈利仿佛能看到它们像波纹一般扩散，他的手发抖了，眼前的一切似乎在晃动，他的四肢瞬间虚浮起来。哈利拼命地甩动脑袋，瞪大眼睛想要聚焦视野却是徒劳，魔杖从指尖滑落至地上发出几声清脆的响音，下一秒它就被其中一位阿尔法用脚踹开老远，有人一把攥住了哈利的头发，他被迫仰起头，感到身体靠在了宽阔的胸膛上，眼前模糊的轮廓离得很近，沉重的呼吸声随着温热的触感而来，哈利被夹在几个阿尔法中间，神志恍惚。

 

“我以为你叫得那么响，撑得会久一些呢。”那个声音黏糊糊地说，“但是没关系……接下来你可以再大声些……”

 

恶意的笑声零落在周围。

 

哈利竭尽全力地找回了一丝理智，他惊诧于那三个人钳制住自己的力气，又隐约记起格拉普兰教授说过的阿尔法的力量问题，余光瞥见魔杖滚落得老远，绝望感席卷而来，虽然他没有停止挣扎，却不能完全摆脱。

 

而或许又是因为他被过多的阿尔法气息冲得头昏脑涨，哈利并未察觉到门口闪过的一抹金色，直到面前的粽发突然回头，他才从逐渐清晰的视野中看到了来人——同时侵略的味道涌了过来。

 

马尔福斜靠在不远的角落，面无表情地看着他们。

 

“啊，马尔福。”那人嘲弄地说，“有事吗？”

 

莫名的期望在哈利的胸口膨胀，可马尔福却开口说：“不，没什么，你们继续。”

 

哈利知道自己正难以置信地看着马尔福，后者依旧是一副波澜不惊的样子，哪怕在阿尔法扯开自己的长袍开始用鼻子轻嗅裸露出来的皮肤时也是一样，他在内心责骂那股迷一般的失望，有希望才会失望，而他又在希望马尔福些什么呢？但渐渐恐惧随着几个人的动作吞噬了心脏，哈利努力地板着身体不要颤抖，不想要流露出一丁点的惧意，尽管他的手腕正同时被两个人扯住抵在了身后。他发出的嗓音微弱又嘶哑，被几个阿尔法响亮的低吼盖住，眼眶有些酸涩，哈利吸了下鼻子，深呼吸，然后将所有力量注入右脚——

 

他死命地踹中了其中一个人的大腿，耳边爆发出高叫声。哈利嘲笑地扯动嘴角，哪怕他的腹部接下来就挨了一拳。

 

就像是空气突然被从肺部抽走，哈利咳嗽着，感到自己的脸上也挨了一下，而等到他平复了疼痛抬起头来时，透过歪斜的镜片他看到马尔福还在原地，一动不动。

 

百感交集，其中似有羞愤似有委屈，他感到阿尔法们又在释放信息素来使他失去自我意志，哈利知道自己不可能坚持得了多久，事实上，他现在便临界昏厥了，可是不知是哪里的狠劲儿支撑着他，在阿尔法靠近时疯子般扭动四肢，是的，就是这样，他看到其中一个人忍无可忍地拔出了魔杖，就在这时——

 

双手被限制住也没关系，哈利狠狠地用头撞击对方的脑袋，粽发男孩痛呼，拿着魔杖的手反射性地捂住了额头，霎时哈利咬了上去，嘴里晕开了血腥味，又是一声尖叫，魔杖掉落，哈利迅速地在后面的二人想要反应着动作的瞬间拼命推着身体后退，他能感到两人踉跄着跌到了洗手台前，因为身体的磕碰呻吟了几声，哈利抓住了机会，他竖起手臂用手肘猛击，在钳制松弛的刹那飞快扑向地上的魔杖，接着连忙转身爬开一段距离，将重心放在左脚上站了起来。

 

这连串的动作打了阿尔法们个措手不及，三个人呆愣着，另外两个甚至忘记了拔出他们的魔杖。

 

“滚！”哈利怒吼，额头撞击的部位的疼迟缓地袭来，他的神经在撅动，手中的魔杖迅速地击中了几个人身后的镜子，炸裂的碎片四处乱射，他们大叫着用袍子遮挡自己，飞溅的玻璃中的几片划伤了哈利的脸，可是他也不在乎，“滚！给我滚！”

 

三个阿尔法满脸惊恐地跑走了。

 

哈利的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他在原地站了一会儿才像扔垃圾般一把甩开那根陌生的魔杖。哈利抬起右手擦过自己的额头，又滑下脸颊，伤口处的血被他抹开，他连忙又用左手擦拭，只是血迹越来越多，微热的液体从眼眶滑落混入其中，他用颤动的双手的掌根按压住眼睛遮挡了大半张脸。

 

“……操。”他的声音哽咽地颤抖着。

 

再度袭来的阿尔法气息使得哈利突然绷紧了肩膀放下双手，像只弓起背的猫一般转过身，尽管只是瞬间，他还是捕捉到了马尔福脸上震惊的神色消失前的最后一秒，接着，金发的斯莱特林直起身，慢慢地走向哈利，而后者颤颤巍巍地后退。

 

弯下腰，修长苍白的手指捡起了冬青木魔杖，哈利有些后悔那么快地扔掉了可以自卫的武器，并在心里暗骂自己刚才沉浸在脆弱情绪之中的表现，他握紧了拳头。

 

“你想干什么？别以为我——”

 

“给你。”

 

马尔福将魔杖的尖端冲向他自己递给了哈利。

 

哈利迟疑地伸出手接下了。

 

“你的好心来的可真是时候。”哈利吸了下鼻子，希望自己的声音快点恢复正常。

 

“别傻了，波特。”马尔福令人厌恶的语气一如既往，“难道你在期望我帮你？我为什么要帮你？”

 

那股愤恨的情绪又来了，哈利嘶声说：“我没有！”

 

“哦，不，你有。”马尔福嗤笑，“我不瞎，波特，我知道你看向我的眼神是什么意思。”

 

哈利真希望他能闭嘴，他攥紧魔杖的手在抖动。

 

“记住我说过的交易，而没有那个，今天的事就是最好的教训。”马尔福迈进，哈利因为注视着对方苍白的脸的动作而缓缓抬头，“没有交易，我会很乐意看你被阿尔法玩个半死。”

 

他最后哼了一声，转头大步流星地离开，只留下哈利一个人伫立在一片狼藉中。


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科疾步走了很久，猛烈的心跳依旧没有平复，或许是后来的动作又加剧了身体器官的运动速度，他这么告诉自己，但其实阿尔法很清醒，他的大脑正以场景回现的方式提醒着他，那些记忆片段并没有影响视野，却叫呼吸愈加急促起来。

 

该死的。

 

他终是停了下来，手掌撑住冰凉的石面墙壁，另一只手则捋乱了平整的额发。

 

德拉科知道自己此刻的冲动，他拼尽全力才把自己从那位欧米伽身边拖走，梅林知道什么时候他也有了道德感，但德拉科明白他做不到，尤其是在瞥见波特短暂的脆弱之后。

 

说来好笑，他觉得自己反而是在逃跑，一位阿尔法，在逃避欧米伽。

 

这种隐隐约约可以察觉到的反常让德拉科的烦躁一直持续到他回到斯莱特林休息室之后。现在是晚餐时间，公共休息室里的人很少，布雷司·扎比尼是其中的一个。黑皮肤男孩在德拉科迈进的瞬间便从沙发上抬起头，做了个“过来”的手势。

 

“这有你的信。”扎比尼轻轻甩动手腕。德拉科皱起眉来，几步上前接下了信。

 

他明显的回避没有让扎比尼意识到自己应该把紧紧锁定德拉科的视线移开，所以在快速浏览了那封信——来自他父亲的信之后，德拉科抬起头，眉头的纹路更深了：“你有话要和我说吗？”

 

“哦，是的，当然。”扎比尼愉快地笑，“一些善意的提醒。”

 

德拉科挑眉：“请。”

 

“无论你想做什么，”对方的语气很轻松，声音的大小恰到好处，“请确保那是出于你的本心，不要惹祸上身，毕竟我们无法收回魔杖放出的火焰。”

 

德拉科的脑袋微微向后倾斜：“你是喝了复方汤剂的疯姑娘吗？”

 

“我觉得你懂我的意思。”扎比尼的笑依旧挂在嘴角，但德拉科能看出来其中的真意已然消逝，“斯莱特林的好心是有额度的，德拉科，我只是觉得有必要提醒你这么一次，也仅此一次。”接着，他从沙发上站起身，一副若无其事的样子经过了德拉科，最后的话是近乎不可闻的声调，“顺带一提，克拉布和高尔也收到了信。”

 

华丽的纸张在指尖皱起。

 

这一夜德拉科睡得并不好，他半夜惊醒，沉重的寂静压在他的脑袋上使得他眩晕地疼痛着，克拉布和高尔的鼾声起伏，这让他觉得厌恶又焦虑，谁能想像这么两个废物也是阿尔法，想到这里，德拉科坐起身摸索着床垫找到了自己睡前随意扔下的那封信，伴随着荧光闪烁的光芒，卷曲的字母映入眼帘。

 

他的父亲要求他把波特变成自己的欧米伽……德拉科早就知道这类消息会传得很快。这本来不应该成为他的负担，德拉科本就想这么做，可是自己的玩心变成了必须完成的任务，这种感觉让他微妙的不适。

 

这究竟是出于什么样的必要呢？德拉科想，他的父亲居然会督促他和波特扯上关系，尤其是现在这种形势……克拉布和高尔也收到了信，那这些都毫无疑问是和那位大人有关的。布雷司的话适时地在耳边回响起来，他深吸了一口气，太多的信息了，德拉科烦躁地甩开信纸，哗啦的声音划破浓厚的空气，他向后仰倒，身体有轻微弹起的弧度，魔杖仍在发亮，一声疲倦的咒语后，沉沉睡意和黑暗一齐袭来，所有的一切都归于宁静。德拉科决定不去想，只去做。

 

而次日清晨，当他一如既往地注视着波特迈着拖沓的步伐走进礼堂的时候，德拉科能从瞬间吵杂起来的议论声(当然是针对欧米伽那一脸的伤痕)中得知昨天波特也缺席了晚餐，不知怎的这个消息让他思索了片刻，但他及时在越界之前拉了回来，眼神依旧锁定波特瘦弱的身影。

 

“要么就是他去禁林和狼人玩了次摔跤。”潘西拖腔拖调地讥讽着，“要么就是他给自己找了个有特殊嗜好的阿尔法。”

 

斯莱特林们大笑着，吸引了不少目光，德拉科转动的汤匙撞到了杯子边缘发出叮当响声，他不悦地把手一松，转头呵斥：“安静！”

 

潘西脸上的笑容瞬间消失。她困惑地眨眼：“德拉科……？”

 

扎比尼看了过来。德拉科绷紧面容没有说话，潘西也唯诺地安静了下来。灰色的眼睛再次移向所有人的焦点，他告诉自己，现在这些都是必须要做的，并不是他的情愿。

 

接下来的几天里格兰杰和韦斯莱对所有人可谓是严防死守，他们寸步不离波特，德拉科再也没有接近的机会，哪怕利用级长的职务也不行，格兰杰的眼睛像鹰一般时刻扫视周围，德拉科有些担心泥巴种最终会在这种高压下选择标记波特作为解脱——如果波特也同样挺不下去的话。

 

他不能让这种情况发生。

 

机会来自于一次霍格莫德周，他甩开了克拉布和高尔，波特的气味几乎就是德拉科的指路标，他发现波特他们鬼鬼祟祟地走向猪头酒吧，他为这间酒吧糟糕的外观皱起鼻子，只是德拉科明明站在一米开外，一个他自认为很隐蔽的地方，波特突然回头，明亮的绿眼睛左右转动，最后侧首和格兰杰还有韦斯莱说了些什么，那两位跟屁虫担心地扭着脖子，边看着波特走远的身影边推开门进了酒吧，而波特则飞速且精准地冲向德拉科，拉着后者的手肘拐到犄角旮旯处，阴影笼罩住他们，彼此的气息缠绕。

 

“你跟踪我？”波特态度恶劣。

 

“别自作多情了，波特。”他一把甩开对方的手，顺势整了整衣领，“我是个自由人，我爱去哪儿就去哪儿。”

 

绿眼睛眯了起来：“别和我撒谎，马尔福，你可不会无缘无故来这种地方。我太了解你了。”

 

他们贴得很近，德拉科注视着盘踞在波特的双眼下的黑色阴影，抖动的睫毛以及对方每次说话时微动的脸部肌肉，他轻微地吸了口气，清新的百合花香占据了他的嗅觉。

 

“或许我想换个口味。”他压低了声音说，语气尽量做到漫不经心，“那么你呢？你又为什么来这儿？”

 

“我是个自由人。我爱去哪儿就去哪儿。”波特弯起嘴唇，嘲讽地学着他刚才的语气。

 

“真聪明。”德拉科嗤笑，“只不过我得提醒你，波特，你仍然是乌姆里奇的重点关照对象，而她一向很愿意倾听我的话。”

 

他满意地看到对方重新露出了愤怒的表情：“你这是在威胁我吗？”

 

“正确，格兰芬多加五分。”德拉科歪了下头，他得意地笑着，右手突然攥住波特垂在身侧的左腕，把对方猛地拉近，眼睛始终没有离开那张怒意满满的，又因为他的动作变成写满惊讶和困惑的脸，“现在可没有邓布利多护着你了，不是吗？”

 

德拉科想他又成功地击中了波特的伤心事，后者自由的手在摸索魔杖，不过德拉科没有给他这个机会，他抢先地又用左手钳制住了对方的右腕，这下波特的双手完全地失去了自由。它们在德拉科的掌间挣动。

 

“放开。”波特嘶声命令。德拉科冷下脸。

 

“你永远都改不了这幅德行，是不是？冲所有人发号施令。”德拉科恶狠狠地吐字，“一个弱小的欧米伽是没有这种资格的。”

 

他拉近波特，近在咫尺的是彼此的脸，两人就这般对峙写着。波特低声怒吼：“我并不弱小！你可以试试看。”

 

德拉科沉默地瞪视波特，后者也不甘示弱，最终他抽动嘴角冷笑着推开了欧米伽，双手拍了拍长袍。

 

“相信我，波特，我会让你改掉这个坏毛病的。”

 

“做梦去吧。”波特呸了一声，想要转身离开，但德拉科的声音成功地使他停住了脚步，“你真的不在乎吗？只要我告诉乌姆里奇，告诉她说你和格兰杰他们在这里密谋些什么，包括你在内的所有人都会被开除。”

 

德拉科看着波特明显僵硬起来的身体继续说：“你真的以为我没有发现吗？从刚才到现在来了那么多老熟人。”

 

波特转过身体，冰冷的绿眼睛看向他：“你想要什么？”

 

“你很清楚。”德拉科简洁地回答，“我会好心地再给你一天的时间，好好想想吧。”

 

他把手伸进长袍的兜里，握住魔杖以防对方突然抛来什么魔咒，然而等到德拉科迈开几步，紧张地听着周围的声音再度回头时，却发现波特的身影迅速地消失在酒吧的门后。他显然是想太多了，德拉科不由得嘲笑自己的多虑，圣人波特又怎么会偷袭呢。

 

 

*

 

如果说他肯定波特会在限期内来找自己的话，那肯定是在撒谎了。德拉科清楚波特，了解波特，他也明白波特在看到乌姆里奇颁布的二十四号教育令之后朝自己投来的怒气冲冲的眼神。

 

但同时德拉科也肯定波特最终会来找自己的，一切都只是时间问题，梅林奖赏他的耐心，此刻波特正面无表情地站在他的面前，因为前一秒拉扯着德拉科冲进一扇门的亲密动作而连忙边后退边甩手，同时德拉科也不悦地甩动了几下胳膊，抬起头四处环视自己身处的空教室。

 

对方开门见山。

 

“关于你说的交易。”波特的语气僵硬，像是在努力地把控着什么，“我的答案是，不。”

 

德拉科眯起了眼睛：“所以你把我拽到这来就是为了——”

 

“听我把话说完，你这个混蛋。”波特毫不留情地瞪了他一眼，德拉科身体里的阿尔法本能在蠢动，那股想要冲上去好好地“教育”这位欧米伽的冲动盘踞在胸口。但他还是闭嘴了。

 

“——除非你答应我几个条件。”波特宣布。

 

“你在跟我谈条件？”他乜斜地看对方，并不掩饰眼中的轻蔑，“波特，你有什么可以跟我讨价还价的？”

 

“噢，有很多，德拉科。”波特轻佻地叫他的教名，“比如说，我自己。”

 

德拉科眨了眨眼：“再说一遍？”

 

“你听到我的话了。”黑发欧米伽向前迈了一小步，德拉科闻到了比之前更为浓郁的气味，他的大脑从刚才开始就运转的很慢，现在他找到原因了。德拉科一动不动地站在原地，深吸一口气的动作很轻微，他希望对方没有注意到这个。

 

“你以为你掌握了主动权。”波特放缓了语速，减轻了音量，“你大摇大摆地跑到我面前，自顾自地说一些混账话，然后又迅速跑走。”又是一步，他们离得更近了，波特用鼻子轻哼，“所谓的阿尔法。”

 

“闭嘴。”他想让自己听起来威严一些，但是失败了。

 

“你那么地想要……我。”波特瘪了瘪嘴，“都是这些该死的性别的错，我不知道……”格兰芬多的目光略微放空了片刻，又很快地集中回来，“总之，我能给你你想要的，但你得满足我的要求。”

 

德拉科口干舌燥地发现，这场谈话的主动权完全被剥夺了，不，或许从一开始他就没有什么主动权，他应该对此感到愤怒，不安，甚至还有恐惧，没有什么比身处弱势更能羞辱一个阿尔法了，可此刻德拉科却被截然不同的情感操控着，他不敢想，也不敢去感受，他只能屏住呼吸，凝视着波特不断张合的嘴唇吐出不同的音节——他曾亲吻过的地方。

 

“说。”德拉科开口，“你的条件是什么？”

 

波特抿唇：“没有最后一步。”

 

而他们都心知肚明这指的是什么。德拉科终于大笑出声。

 

“梅林，”他喘息着，“波特，你到底在担心什么？”

 

“可能发生的事。”而波特并没有因为他的笑有丝毫的动摇，“我不会成为你的欧米伽，对你言听计从，谁能保证你不会直接把我交给伏地魔？”

 

这个名字被提及的瞬间抹去了德拉科的所有笑容。他的眼睛心虚地转了一圈，好在波特没有深究。

 

“没有最后一步，”德拉科弯起食指抵住了下巴，“你拿走了最大的乐趣，波特，我可得想一想……”

 

“除此之外，你可以随意，做什么都可以。”格兰芬多握紧了垂在身侧的拳头。德拉科挑起一边的眉毛，确实为这句话所承诺的一切而心动了些。

 

“还有呢？”他接着问。

 

“乌姆里奇。”简单的名字，但他也懂得了对方的意思，他们的交流方式开始变得奇怪了，德拉科想，这或许就是共享秘密的结果。

 

他并没有真正地考虑多久，因为答案是显而易见的——德拉科告诉自己，他需要接近波特。

 

“成交。”他说，看到波特作出了一个如释重负的表情。

 

“所以，我们接下来是要立个牢不可破咒之类的吗？泥巴种是见证人？”

 

碧绿的瞳孔瞬间如万花筒般变幻，波特将最后的距离缩减为零，略微矮小的身体贴近了德拉科一字一句地说：“别、那么、叫她。”

 

有什么被瞬间点燃，德拉科猛地伸出双手抓住了波特的双肩，在那抹灰色里翻腾着的恶劣以及情欲终于爆发，交易已然达成，他粗暴地低下头近乎是撕咬对方的嘴唇，能感受到片刻的挣扎消逝在自己不停的动作中。他们一起跌倒在地，波特在他的怀里，德拉科惊叹于这感觉是那么的正确，就好似他们已经这么做了千千万万遍一样，他并没有在双手飞快地解开身下人的长袍的时候停下亲吻，粗重的鼻息声回荡在耳边，温热的气息侵袭了皮肤，难耐的低吼声夹杂着被掠夺的呜咽，某个部位在觉醒，他想现在就狠狠地进入对方，迫使欧米伽哭喊他的名字，承认自己是他唯一的主人，永远的征服者……

 

但他瞥见了绿眼睛里闪烁的惊恐。他本该大声嘲笑这一点，嘲笑对方在真正的自然力量与本能的较量下输得有多惨，他甚至真的打算这么做了——德拉科中断了深吻，以分别在乱蓬的黑发旁的前臂为支点撑起身体，他们的下半身还紧贴着彼此，德拉科感到了波特在微小地磨蹭着他，两个人都重重地吞吐着气息，属于他的金色额发垂下了几绺，波特的嘴唇周围还有下巴处都因为他的舐咬一般的吻而晕开了淡粉，他们注视着彼此，此刻，德拉科发现有些话他居然说不出口。

 

“为什么停下来？”波特问，却并不是遗憾的意味，瘦削的脸上的确满是疑惑。

 

“我——”而德拉科回答不出来。

 

他讨厌这样的问题。

 

为了“任务”，他终是想到这一点，为了不在最终完成一切时吓跑对方，他需要循序渐进。

 

德拉科深呼吸，他站了起来，接着在原地平复自己翻腾的冲动，眼角的余光里波特也慢慢地站起身，尴尬的沉默笼罩了他们。

 

“一份魔法契约，我从赫敏那里学来的。”最后是波特打破了寂静，他没有看向德拉科，只是边说边拉好了长袍，“你只需要签名就好。”

 

“好的。”他含糊地应着，对接下来的一切都不感兴趣。草草地了结了一切之后，德拉科忽然觉得自己被错误的认知环绕，他迫切地想要再一次逃走，从百合花的清香中。

 

他想知道自己这是怎么了。


	4. Chapter 4

哈利斜歪脑袋躲开了对方的亲吻，并不是说他不喜欢——当然也不热衷——这个，只是马尔福总是会胶着于此，那他就无法再说话了。

 

他总得在性爱中说话，及时告诉对方自己的感受以及阻止那些越界的动作，只是鉴于目前他们的状态，哈利全身赤裸而马尔福则穿戴得整整齐齐，只有某个部位展露了出来，它肿胀得老大抵在哈利的左腿内部，对于他们来说“越界”这个词需要一个特别精确的定义了。

 

有求必应室体贴地变出了一张比哈利想象中更为柔软的大床，这让他陷入床垫的同时发出了一声满足的呻吟，马尔福哼笑了一声，压在他身上的身体开始极其缓慢地移动。是的，哈利把他带来了有求必应室，他们之间分享的秘密愈来愈多，隐患也越来越大，可哈利依旧毫无压力地这么做了，哪怕他自己也怀疑过这些决定。

 

这时他的乳首挨了精确力道的一咬，并不是特别的疼却能将他从思绪中拉出来，马尔福一向不喜欢哈利在这种场合分神，哈利不满地将注意力凝向自己的上方，从这个角度看马尔福，他忽然觉得对方没有那么地招人烦了，淡金色的头发垂了下来挡住了浅色的眼睛，背光的脸辨不清表情，只是依旧苍白，松散的领口下是凸起的锁骨，哈利曾狠狠地咬在上面过一次，那也是他们第一次做，他因为马尔福粗暴的对待自己而如此反击，换来的却是体内异物更为凶狠的冲刺。想到这儿，他举起了右手用手背搡开堆积的衣料，指尖划过了那个地方。

 

这个动作使身上的人喘息着停了下来。

 

“你在做什么？”马尔福粗声粗气地说，听起来并不开心。

 

“只是想看看你被我‘标记’的地方。”哈利轻笑了一下，手臂应声垂落，“继续吧。”

 

他感到对方质疑的目光停留了片刻，然后马尔福猛地倾身，细微的吻落在了脖颈和肩窝上。

 

哈利舒服地闭上了双眼。心里默默祈祷那些噩梦快些过去。

 

关于他所见到的一切。

 

那条蛇就是自己，自己就是那条蛇，他的身上是否有鳞片？哈利如同快要窒息一般抽了口气，攥紧了身下的床单。他一定是开始颤抖了，因为马尔福再次停了下来，只是这次询问的声音有些担心：“嘿……波特，你怎么了？嘿！”

 

在意识更为混乱之前，马尔福的指甲陷入了他的肩膀中，他被用力地摇晃了很多下，哈利顺势反抓住对方的手肘，他听到自己的声音，那几乎就是在恳求：“马尔福……德拉科，我看起来正常吗？”

 

他在恳求一个否定的答复，向马尔福。仅剩的清醒在嘲笑自己。

 

马尔福被他吓到了，那眼珠左右转动，似乎是在配合哈利的询问作出一个回答，哈利屏住了呼吸。

 

“还是那么地讨人厌，一如既往。”

 

这句话却令他感到了安慰。

 

哈利不顾一切地搂住马尔福的后颈把对方拉向自己，他们的下巴撞到了一起，牙齿磕到嘴唇，唇齿相接的瞬间有铁锈的味道，马尔福的痛呼声变成了意味不明的咕哝，停顿片刻后也回应地搂住了哈利，他们像是在进行一场比赛，看谁第一个在这绵长激烈的吻里投降，最终是马尔福输了，因为哈利听到了一声低沉的喉音，接着自己就被死死地压了回去，他或许不该主动招惹阿尔法，现在他点燃了一把火，可哈利并不担心，他的内心有些许的期待和兴奋，他很乐意让这把火燎灼自己，直到所有都燃烧殆尽。

 

阿尔法冲了进来。

 

哈利并没有完全地准备好，他大声地痛苦地叫，双腿蹬皱了床单发出嘶嘶响声，接着它们被阿尔法用力地拉开，他尚且还算柔韧的身体以一个仰倒的姿势被压在了后背中的一点以便更加容易的掠夺，他喜欢受这些复杂的心情支配的感觉，他的大脑可以什么都不用想，在这种状态下也做不到想些什么，哪怕现在的哈利被各种意义上的充满着，可他却觉得从未如此地放空而轻松过。

 

而这一切都要多谢马尔福。

 

多么讽刺。他眼含泪水地笑了，于是眼泪被挤出了眼眶，金发的斯莱特林做了个费解的动作——探身舔掉了一侧的泪珠。如蜻蜓点水一般的触感瞬间消逝，哈利还以为自己是在眨眼间做了个梦。

 

而后这一切在马尔福的低吼和自己的呜咽中持续着。

 

事后马尔福侧躺在哈利身边，阿尔法的气味浓郁地包裹着他们，他本想就这样睡过去，可对方追问道：“到底发生了什么？”

 

哈利叹气，他该怎么说？告诉马尔福自己梦到了伏地魔的蛇在杀人，而之后又被证实这一切并不是仅是个梦？

 

“……和你无关。”最终他这样拒绝，希望马尔福能放过这个话题。

 

但，马尔福又怎么会顺他的意呢，“你急急忙忙地把我叫出来，就是为了挨一顿操？我们前天才做过，这可不像你。”

 

“所以呢？”哈利攥紧拳头，声音嘶哑，身体防备地蜷缩了起来，“你为什么要关心？”

 

他看不见金发阿尔法的脸，也不能从骤然降临的沉默中猜测出对方此刻的心情。

 

“……我不知道。”

 

这不是个典型的马尔福式回答，甚至透露出了一些真情实感，哈利惊讶地睁大了眼睛，慢慢地转过头去看，马尔福四肢大敞地仰躺在床上，眼神呆呆地盯着上空，整个人似是处于一种出神的状态。哈利又连忙地转过身去，想要装作这一切都没有发生过。

 

他甚至不知道自己是何时入睡的，他们一般不在做完这些事后留宿在有求必应室，但可能是太累了，又或许是因为这一夜彼此都有些反常。熟睡声很浅，却很安宁。

 

他嗅着阿尔法的气息，一夜无梦。

 

*

 

在他接受了马尔福的“帮助”的这段日子里，哈利的确得到了不少便利，比如阿尔法们没法再闻到他的气味，这让他们很疑惑，哈利暗中得意，他颇为爽快地看着每一个故意凑近他就为皱皱鼻子的傻大个儿们的五官纠结在了一起，临走时还嘀咕几句：“他真的是欧米伽吗……”

 

只是赫敏对这种变化并不感到开心，她很容易地就猜到了哈利气味的消散的原因，并把这一切都归咎在自己身上，认为是她没有保护好哈利，他解释了也安抚了很多次，最终她哭着搂住哈利反复地道歉，而哈利只好在罗恩不怎么舒服的目光中尴尬地抚动女巫的后背。

 

“好了，赫敏……这真的不是你的错。”哈利叹了口气，“这是我自己的决定。”

 

“可那是马尔福。”赫敏退后一步胡乱抹开阻挡视线的泪水，“不只是阿尔法和欧米伽之间的问题，还有神秘人，这些都太危险了，哈利……”

 

“我没有让他占到便宜。”哈利用斩钉截铁的语气说，“我也知道他们全家都恨不得跪下来亲吻伏地魔走过的每一寸土地……我当然知道。我会小心的。”

 

“我只是想说——梅林，和马尔福。”罗恩在哈利的注视下开始发表自己的意见，红发男孩暗示性地挑眉，“那可真是地狱。”

 

但其实也并非如此。哈利在心里暗暗纠正。他没有觉得和马尔福上床是什么难以忍受的事。刚开始时是这样，阿尔法雀跃于掌控的事实，命令哈利跪下来做了很多事，并且没有控制自己的力道把哈利的身体拉过来扯过去，那些动作在他的身上留下了大大小小的淤青，但奇怪的是，在第二次他脱下衣服将这些展示出来的时候，马尔福的表情变得纠结起来，那之后再也没有出现过第一次的情况。

 

哈利大胆地称之为温柔。

 

也许就是这些表现潜移默化地留下了如此印象，才促使哈利在昨夜找到马尔福——用赫敏发明的办法，邓布利多军的金币，只不过是以另一种方式，他们如此联络。

 

梦境中的一切让他害怕，而成真的梦境反而将做梦者推入了噩梦之中，邓布利多却依旧什么也不告诉他，这些都将哈利的愤怒推到了一个新的界点，霎时间他什么都不想顾及了，他冲出校长室，右手颤抖地摸出金币，双腿快速地迈向有求必应室。哈利悲哀地发现，此刻自己最想要见到的，也是唯一能够见到的，只有那个人。

 

而马尔福来得很快。

 

等到第二天他醒来的时候，马尔福早就离开了，哈利头昏脑涨地收拾好自己，脚步虚浮地走回格兰芬多的公共休息室，只见沙发上有一个乱蓬蓬的发顶，那是赫敏，哈利停住了脚步，愧疚感瞬间袭来。

 

“赫敏。”他轻声说。名字的主人几乎是从沙发上跳起的，哈利从未想过葡萄的味道也能如此地刺鼻，他摇晃了几步，抬头便见到一张憔悴的脸，这让他吃了一惊，赫敏通红了双眼颤声开口，“哈利？哦，哈利……”

 

他被拥入了怀中。

 

“对不起。”赫敏搂紧了他胡乱地道歉，恐怕连她自己都不知道为什么要这么做，“罗恩……金妮他们先离开了，去格里莫广场，我本来也想一起去……但你不见了……邓布利多说不用担心……”她语无伦次，“我想等你……你，你还好吗？”

 

哈利不知道该说些什么，只好紧紧地回搂住对方。鼻酸的感觉可真让人难受。

 

*

 

德拉科感到了一丝不对劲儿。

 

他手里有两封信，分别由不同的猫头鹰寄来，一封来自父亲，一封来自母亲，这真是奇怪至极，鉴于他的父母从来没有过什么感情问题，分开来给他寄信的意义又在哪里呢？德拉科沉思着拉下床上的帷幔，阻挡了一切外部视线后，他先是拆开了母亲的信，她只是简单地写了一行字：圣诞节不要回来。

 

没有原因。德拉科内心生起疑惑，他又拆开了父亲的信，而这封又在要求他圣诞节务必要回家。

 

他的眉头锁得很紧。就在这时，波特塞给他的小玩意儿有了反应，那打断了他全部的思绪，德拉科连忙将信件都甩开，动作飞速地从长袍的口袋里掏出了金币。

 

波特。

 

他冲了出去。在老地方找到了那位明显心神不宁的欧米伽。

 

不需要多么地有观察力也能看出波特的不对劲儿，但德拉科没有选择说出口，他像之前那几次一样迈向对方，一言不发地将瘦弱的身体推倒在床上，俯身的瞬间手指便灵巧地解开了对方的长袍纽扣，波特在他身下呻吟，今晚他意外的服从，比以往任何时候都像一个欧米伽。然而德拉科却没有因此感到高兴。

 

这便是问题所在。他的初衷明明是想要一个服从的波特，而当对方真的不加反抗时，他又觉得索然无味，开始思念起那些肢体碰撞……

 

他掏出了那里探进了对方双腿之间的缝隙中，俯身便想要亲吻，而波特将头一歪拒绝了，他哼笑，轻微挪动身体蹭着对方，可后者一副恍然的神情，显然是在如此情形中还陷入了沉思。

 

这让德拉科很不爽，对准眼前挺立的粉色轻咬了下去。

 

绿眼睛逐渐恢复了神采，看向了他。德拉科注意到这凝视持续了很久，然后，波特轻轻地举起了右手，指尖蹭过了他锁骨上的咬痕。

 

他愣住了，体内似有电流窜过。

 

那些破碎的画面在眼前重新聚起，当他第一次进入身下人柔软的身体的时候，他因为兴奋过头而没有把控自己的力量，对方被他几下就捣出了哭泣的声音，下一秒上身努力攀起，他感到自己被咬住了。

 

那当然很疼，可疼痛之中还有说不清道不明的快感，他几乎控制不住就要这样释放，只得又加快了速度动起来，这让黑发欧米伽彻底失去力气，软趴趴地倒回了床上。

 

此刻，同样的姿势，然而那双绿眸里的一切让人难以解读，德拉科小心地吞咽了一口，急忙防备地问道：“你在做什么？”

 

波特回以了一堆垃圾话。却让他的心脏更加乱了节奏。

 

他俯身去啄吻脖颈，能闻到腺体散发出的诱人气味，波特突然颤抖，德拉科还以为是自己的动作让对方紧张了，便连忙后退出一段距离，可波特依旧在发抖，像是刚从噩梦中醒来，又好像是从来就没有醒来过。

 

他握住裸露的肩膀摇晃对方的身体焦急地询问，而波特反握住了他，脸上是他从未见过的表情。

 

那声音在颤抖，它问：“马尔福……德拉科，我看起来正常吗？”

 

他曾见过这样的波特，而那也是瞬间的，被挡在自尊围起的厚厚高墙下，能窥探到的只有狂乱和急躁，德拉科的心不自觉地揪紧了，而后他很快地意识到，对方是在恳求。

 

而一位欧米伽的恳求并不应该让阿尔法感到紧张。

 

他思忖后回答道：“还是那么地讨人厌，一如既往。”

 

撒谎。

 

有小小的声音在斥责他，不只是从何发出又在哪里响起，它缥缈又遥远，像是落入海洋的一个石音，而德拉科俯瞰着无法分辨。他明明喜欢这样看着波特，从一开始就喜欢。

 

波特突然扑了上来，他们的牙齿和下巴撞在一起，这很疼，他不耐烦的抱怨却都融于热烈的吻中，他在对方的唇齿内追寻，心脏都快要冲破胸膛，一切都在传达给大脑兴奋和愉悦的信号，他知道自己在为能如此亲吻哈利而经历着最低级的开心，像是一条啃到了骨头的狗，这个事实刺痛了他。

 

承认吧。

 

他用力地将波特推了回去结束了这个吻，他害怕了。

 

不，德拉科在倾身的同时想，父亲想要他标记波特，而自己的初衷也不过是觉得好玩而已……不是吗？这是场半真半假的游戏。他只是为了有时机能标记波特而已，等到波特的发情期来了——一切都会结束。

 

欧米伽的体内温暖又甜蜜。

 

颇为痛苦的哭喊刺激了他，波特在他的身下乱动，他顺势抓住对方细瘦的双腿左右分开，德拉科更多地进入了欧米伽的身体。

 

而且对哈利来说，这也不过是个简单的交易。

 

思及于此，德拉科回望那双杏状的绿眼睛，它们突然弯了起来，呈现出一种在喜悦的状态下才会有的形状，但波特并不是在笑。有泪水紧接着流出眼眶，沿着瘦削的线条滑落进鬓角的黑发中。

 

他怔怔地看着，像是入了魔，身体擅自动了起来，他做了一个连自己都不明白为何的动作。

 

伸出舌头品尝了透明的泪水。

 

那并不咸，也不苦涩，当然也不是甜的，事实上德拉科想用一个本不该被用来描述味觉的词来形容在他的味蕾炸开的感受。

 

那很疼。连同他的五脏六腑都因此陷入了难以摆脱的苦楚中，德拉科感到窒息般的压迫。与此前看到自己在波特身上留下的伤痕时的心情只有程度上的差别。

 

他在为对方的难过而难过。

 

他在心疼。

 

一个事实因此压在了他的后背上。经历了这么多次如此深刻的感受，他再难逃避地认识到，他对波特有特殊的感情。超越利益关系，超越阿尔法和欧米伽的属性。

 

精疲力尽后他侧过身躺在了那副瘦弱的身体的旁边，从眼角处注意到波特转过身背对着自己。疑问是脱口而出的：“到底发生了什么？”

 

蓬乱的后脑勺给了他一个闷声的答复：“和你无关。”

 

略微的焦灼：“你急急忙忙地把我叫出来，就是为了挨一顿操？我们前天才做过，这可不像你。”

 

“所以呢？”那声音里有强忍的耐心，波特弓起了后背，让德拉科想起他曾见过的发怒的猫，“你为什么要关心？”

 

因为我想要了解是什么让你如此绝望。

 

“我不知道。”他怎么可能说出口呢，可惜这句话也没能完美地把握感情，波特回头一瞥，又像是被刺伤了眼睛般迅速地转了过去，之后是持续的沉默。

 

他在波特陷入睡眠后以同样的姿势凝视着那单薄的背影，想要伸出手去触碰对方因呼吸而起伏的线条，最终却也是放弃。

 

一切都不该这样发展。

 

*

 

他的母亲见到他的脸色并不好，德拉科很疑惑，而父亲则是从身后伸手将他拉向自己，给了他一个类似于支撑的拥抱，可他们正身处于马尔福庄园中，在自己的家里，这种紧张的气氛让他觉得非常诡异。

 

“来吧，来吧……德拉科，我想让你见见那位大人……”

 

德拉科还来不及反应，那个漆黑的身影瞬间闪现，凝聚成一个高大威严的形象，蛇一般的脸上有血红色的眼睛，此刻它们正盯着自己，那种方式就像是盯着一只小白鼠。

 

德拉科的双腿开始颤抖。

 

恐惧笼罩了他，德拉科闻到了一股强烈的死亡气息，作为阿尔法他被完全地压制了，臣服的指令渗透进每一个毛孔，他的膝盖很快就要支撑不住他自己——

 

“多么年轻。”那位大人慢条斯理地开口，“一个阿尔法。”

 

“是的，主人。”他的父亲毕恭毕敬地回答，几步过去跪下来亲吻了那位大人的袍角，而这个场景狠狠地扇了德拉科一个巴掌。

 

“我相信你有尽力去完成卢修斯交给你的任务，是吗？德拉科？”

 

自己的名字被轻柔地叫出，然而德拉科感觉不到丝毫的亲昵，他想要说些什么，这才发现自己根本发不出声音。突然间他感到自己的身体被一股无形的力量抓住了，他被迫抬起头与那双红眼睛对视，那一刻的感觉如冰凉的水将他浇了个透顶。

 

“主人！”他的双亲在焦急地喊。

 

那股力量在下一秒离开，带走了全部的感觉，德拉科麻木地跌坐在地。

 

“别担心，卢修斯。”那缓慢的声音因为轻轻笑意而略有起伏，“我只是发现了一些很有趣的东西……”

 

德拉科迫切地希望自己能就这样失去意识。

**Author's Note:**

> 赫敏的气味参考她的魔杖，葡萄木；哈利的气味参考Lily


End file.
